The Answer was Simple
by MarshmallowMangle96
Summary: Where did this marvelous cheese come from? Who spilt yogurt onto the floor? Who let that creature in? Who blasted that music? Could the answer... Truly.. Be THAT simple? You'd think it'd be. (Okay everyone, this story was made for FUN. :3 I had nothing else to do, so I wrote a fun story... NOT intended to be taken seriously! At all. Just have fun. )


IF YOU DIDN'T READ THE DESCRPITION GOOD ENOUGH-

Then you probably don't know that this story is **just silly and random- made for fun, and out of boredom** , with some of my favorite characters.

I hope you can enjoy it!

BEFORE the story begins, let me explain some stuff! It's actually hard for me to explain what they are. "Are they **robots**? Are they... **anthropomorphic**?"

Well I was wondering- can they be **both**? No? Okay. Because that doesn't make sense? Aw. Okay, I get it. That wouldn't be very smart of me? It wouldn't? Well! **I'm going to do it anyway! :3**

Think of Cyborg. He has some human stuff but robot stuff. Does that make it make better sense? And don't think of them as half-and-half! No. They don't LOOK like Cyborg! Okay... Think of Fanart. Where they're all cute and not robotic-y. Help?

Okay onto two other things you might want to know.

 **-TOY BONNIE (called Bonbon) in this story is FEMALE. Sorry.**

 **-TOY FOXY (Mangle) in this story is FEMALE. Sorry.**

(I hope you're okay with everything now! If you're not—then you can just scadaddle out of here and read another Fanfiction :3)

If you want to stay, well then, I hope you enjoy!~

THIS PART WAS MEANINGLESS BUT I'M JUST GONNA LEAVE IT HERE SO… : **Ahem... sit around the carpet children, while I tell you a tale of characters with tails that love to hear tales about characters (us) who like to hear tales about them, the ones with tails, they want you to tell all of your friends of my tales of characters with tails that enjoy hearing that others (us) like to hear the wonderful tales of characters with tails.**

 **FINALLY, ON WITH THE STORY.**

Foxy sat in his chair.

Mangle sat in her chair.

They both sat in their chairs, staring at each other, making no noise. The cheese lied between them... Sitting on a small donut stool, looking so perfectly perfect. So perfect that, the foxes would kill for it. Or so, Freddy thought.

Freddy watched the two foxes. They looked like crazy people. He didn't dare to say a word... He didn't dare disturb them. He just watched, his ears lying back on his head as if he were afraid. Because he was.

Bonnie stood next him. His ears doing the same- the same look on his face. He looked at the cheese. Then looked at the foxes. Where, Bonnie wondered. Where did such gorgeous cheese come from? And- whatever was it doing here?

The answer was simple. It was Chica. She was behind this. She was responsible for such rich, golden, fabulous, cheesy cheese, with such a satisfying aroma. The others, besides the foxes, found themselves staring at it. But when it came to fighting, everyone knew the foxes would win. Especially Foxy, the bigger, stronger, faster fox.

This was why Mangle was intimidated she was scared but desperate. She was so very desperate for this cheese- she needed it to complete her life.

They all did. There was no stopping anyone. By now, the cheese had gotten to them.

Chica watched from outside the room door. They were all in Bonbon's room, the two foxes with the chairs and the cheese, in the middle, on her carpet.

Bonbon watched in fear from the corner of her bed. She wasn't in love with this cheese like the others. Her nose was stuffed- she had allergies. She didn't know what was going on, but she didn't like it. Even Freddy, now, no longer looked afraid. He was at that cheese, too, and this scared her even more.

She curled up in a ball inside of her blankets, and shut up. Not that she was speaking before...

Foxy narrowed his eyes at his little sister. Mangle narrowed hers at him. They both glared at each other, losing feeling. Mangle no longer felt afraid. Now, her goal was to take this cheese and go. That was it.

But Foxy's was the same.

And so was everyone else's.

But everyone else knew, the cheese would have already belonged to one of the foxes.

Would this go on forever? Will it ever end? How long will this last?... Bonbon had several questions on her mind. Like, "Oh no… Did I remember to claim that yogurt in the fridge?!"

The thought of such a thing to forget made her want to cry. And she did. That strawberry and banana yogurt was her favorite. It seems she had forgotten to label it as hers, though. Who knows what could happen to it? Who would eat it? Where was it now?

The answer was simple. It was Chica. She was behind this.

Outside the door, she was munching away on the yogurt. (yes, she was chewing up the yogurt with her teeth she apparently had.) She smiled at the silence of all of her friends, and her sister... She enjoyed it very much. But- what was this? She sensed that someone wasn't quite under her cheesy spell. This made Chica angry, very angry indeed.

She threw the yogurt onto the ground, and ran down the hall, out of the door, and got in Freddy's new car.

Springtrap came from around the corner wearing a pink bouquet , for he was so very very fabulous. He strutted down the hall, his eyes closed as he hummed a tune from the Lion King II. But then he stopped. He stopped humming, and he stopped walking. Springtrap looked down, and then gasped. Oh no! His BRAND NEW Hello Kitty socks were covered in YOGURT. Springtrap's eyes instantly filled with tears, and he began to sob. The eight-dollar pack of socks only came with 5 pairs. And look- one pair was DESTROYED.

He could just wash it, you say? In the washing machine, you say?

No. Springtrap didn't believe in washers and dryers. To him, this was the end for these socks. He fell to his knees, lied on the ground, and stayed there, sobbing.

Who? Who would leave such SUBSTANCE here, in the hallway?!

The answer was simple. It was Chica.

She was still driving, down the high way to the nearest McDonald's. She turned into the McDonald's drive-thru line. She waited 6 minutes before it was her turn to order.

Chica ordered, all right… And she got what she wanted…

Back at the house, Golden Freddy sat on the couch. He sniffed. He scratched his back with a pencil. He dug through Bonnie's purse and put all of the tape on his face. He rolled over onto his stomach, and made giraffe noises. He bit the couch. He rolled over, onto the floor, and hit his side on the table. He then screamed in pain, and cried for 2 minutes. When he was done, he got back on the couch and switched the channel to watch Full House. He clapped his hands at the sight of such a show on his screen. Clapping his hands caused his hands to bleed, because as you know, Goldie claps really hard. He didn't cry, though. He held his hands over Freddy's coffee mug and let them bleed a bit in there before drinking it. He sniffed… he was forever alone, watching Full House as he drank coffee. Where were his friends? His brothers? Goldie blasted Adele, "Hello". And sat there to cry some more.

You see? He has grown depressed due to the fact that his friends and family were not with him.

And who caused such a thing?

The answer has grown more simple. It was Chica.

She was driving back with her order, speeding down half of the sidewalk, and half of the grass. She made it home in 3 minutes.

She threw the front door open, causing Goldie to jump. Chica gasped when she heard the blasting of "Hello". She frowned, and walked up to Goldie. "TURN that AWFUL song OFF!"

Goldie's eyes grew big. "Chica!" He hugged her. "You're here! You're here! Where is everyone else?"

"Oh, get off of me." She pushed him away. "They are all playing a game."

Goldie gasped. "A game?! Without me?!"

Chica shook her head. "There was no room for any other players." She said. Goldie frowned, and sat back on the couch. Chica turned around to look at the TV. She grunted once she saw it was Full House, and went upstairs.

She walked down the hallway, and found Springtrap crying.

Little did she know… someone had been watching her in the vents this whole time. Even at McDonald's.

The little sneak came out of a vent once Chica turned the corner. It crawled over Springtrap, then scurried over to Chica. "Ew! What is this?!" Chica kicked it off. "Who let YOU in the house?!"

The answer was so extremely simple. It was Chica.

Chica tried to kick the creature off of her, with no luck. Springtrap didn't help, because he was far too depressed over his brand new socks. Chica looked for someone else to help her, but decided Goldie and Springy were useless.

She went over to Bonbon's room, and opened the door. She sighed… She had to get them out of this trance. Without them trying to kill her for it. Now, how would she make them not want it?

Chica looked around the room, and spotted something. Ah-ha! That should do the trick…

Chica ran over to the dressed and snatched up some of Bonbon's perfume. Getting rid of it's amazing cheesy smell should do the trick. Chica snuck on the floor, closer to the cheese, and sprayed it. But the cheese was too strong…

Spraying it made the cheese larger.

Chica gasped. Oh no! This made the cheese even MORE want-able!

Chica shook her head at the sight of everyone growing more attached to the cheese. What had she done?! She needed help. She went over to Freddy, and shook him, but nothing happened.

Bonbon heard movement from under her blanket… Was someone really moving? Who could that be?

THE ANSWER WAS SOOOoOooOOOO simple! It was Chica. She was poking Bonnie at the moment to get him to move.

Bonbon pulled the blanket from in front of her face-

Oh! It was Chica!

"Chica!" She whisper-shouted.

Chica heard and looked at Bonbon. She smiled. "You're okay!"

"Well, yeah, heh… Why wouldn't I be?..."

Chica didn't respond. "We need to stop them from being in this trance!"

Bonbon nodded. "We do. But how?"

"Um… I know this trance can be broken with very loud music."

Bonbon grabbed her radio. "That's it? Then, uh, why don't we turn on the radio?"

"No! It has to be-"

Out of nowhere, music blasted throughout the whole house. It was so strong, it moved people. You'd think it'd break their ear drums, it was so loud…

The music broke the spell. Everyone looked around, confused, but instantly covered their ears.

The music worked! They were all cured. The cheese saved the day. "Wow! Someone knew what to do! But…who?"

The answer was simple

It was Balloon Boy

THE END

-Hope you enjoyed at least SOME of this. xD

I know it's silly and stupid, but that's just what I'm good at. (I can be good at other things too, though. *insert lenny face*)

Now, about REVIEWS

NO this is NOT the first time I've posted something on here. I have many other times with my other OLD accounts. I don't do so great with bad criticism. Not saying you shouldn't criticize me at all, I just take it worse than others it seems… Actually, for THIS story, I actually DON'T expect ANY (or at least A LOT) because I've already explained it was just for fun and yes, I even believe it IS stupid. It was on purpose! I just like to write funny… And if you didn't think it was funny, well then, I'm sorry! But thanks for reading anyway!  
-MarshmallowMangle96 (what a name amirite)

See you next time!... Maybe


End file.
